Candied Bullets
by Fuseaction
Summary: A little fun between a crimelord and his sniper.


**A/N: A MorMor ficlet for applecidervinegarforthewin**

They barely make it through the door to their flat before Jim has Sebastian against the wall, his tender mouth stealing the sniper's breath while his dexterous hands caress Seb's thighs, his small frame pressed desperately close as he stands on tiptoe to keep the contact between their lips, smiling when he feels Sebastian's needy twitching, the larger man eager, his hands groping their way down Jim's back,

settling with a tight grip on the smaller man's arse.

His impatience winning, Sebastian lifts Jim off of the ground, a low moan leaving his lips as his groin and Jim's meet as the smaller man wraps his legs around Sebastian's hips, pressing them together, Jim's own hips jerking, filling Seb's vision with stars as he tries to find his way to the bedroom without disengaging from the tiny man.

Jim nuzzles his face against Sebastian's neck, hips still undulating rhythmically, trembling in his sniper's arms, the crude friction of their bodies drawing out a quaking breath, Jim's usually collected demeanor lost in a tide of _wantneedgivetakeMINE._

"_Fuck me_," he purrs into Sebastian's ear, biting at the lobe, breathing harshly as the evidence of their desires rub against each other, trousers constricting as Jim's thighs flex with each touch.

Sebastian flings the door to the bedroom open, wasting no time as he sits on the edge of the bed, Jim daintily straddling his lap, hands pulling the jacket away from the smaller man's body, tossing it to the floor.

"Careful with the buttons, pet," Jim lilts haltingly, Sebastian's mouth kissing his neck as his hands fumbled at his shirtfront. "Wouldn't want to ruin a good Armani."

The moment their shirts hit the floor Sebastian's hands are all over him, his blunt nails scraping lightly at Jim's sensitive flesh, each finger like a knife, trailing, sending thrills down his back, goosebumps raising everywhere, his nipples tightening to little pink buds that tingle at the firm touch of Sebastian's chest.

Jim's face and Seb's lock, the tiny man dominating the kiss, forcing the sniper's head back, the hungry noises thrumming in both their throats, Jim's hands cradling Seb's jaw. Licking his lips, Jim pulls back, standing as he pushes Sebastian down onto the bed, stripping off his trousers and shoes, the sniper's breath catching as Jim stands before him wearing nothing but lavender lace panties and mid-thigh stockings, coyly running a hand down his own tapered body before approaching, mounting the bed.

They kneel in front of each other, lips crushing, the ferocity of their kiss drawing blood from them both as the skin of their lips splits, feeling the blood smearing and dripping, tongues lapping as their hands wander over each other, the pressure of their fingertips leaving stripes of red.

Jim roughly palms Sebastian through his trousers, his other hand holding the back of the sniper's neck as he growls territorially into their kiss, eyes wide open, watching as Seb's eyes roll back, the turgid bulge beneath his hand giving a firm twitch. He shoves the larger man onto his back.

Jim crawls onto Sebastian, his pale thighs open wide as he rocks his hips downwards, his fingers splayed over Sebastian's abdomen, his eyes staring through their haze of lust as he increases his pace. Sebastian grips Jim's legs, fingers curling under the hem of the stockings, knuckles whitening as he takes in the sight of Jim's abdomen rolling with every grind of his hips, the pressure leaving both of them gasping, hearts racing, heat rolling off their bodies.

"_Fuck_," Sebastian groans, pulling Jim's face down into a kiss, biting at his lips, the tang of blood intensifying as Jim's tongue enters his mouth. Jim pulls back, hands on Seb's shoulders as he arches his back more fully with each shift of his hips, lips parting around a shattered sigh, pulse thumping, eyes staring into those of his sniper as he bites his own tongue, lips painted crimson as he runs his tongue over them.

Sebastian leans up to suck the blood from Jim's tenderly swollen lips, shifting to lay on top of Jim, the change of position giving them both a head-rush, a tingle radiating and reverberating back along their flesh as their vision clouds over with primal conquest.

The darkness in them both pulses and swells with each touch, sentient to the push, the pull, the craving to rule and be ruled as the two men writhe, fists pulling at hair, nails slitting flesh, hands bruising, mouths biting, hips grinding, every moan and growl sending shocks down their spines, the heat of their passion making them burn like a flame against the cold black backdrop of their sins.

"Seb...S-_Seb!" _Jim's head falls back as he claws at Sebastian's back, the rivulets of blood dripping down his sides. The sniper bears down on Jim with his weight, dragging the fabric of his trousers across the slick satin of Jim's panties, tearing a feral howl from his throat, the keen sting of his wounds growing.

"Ngh, _christ_," Sebastian pants weakly, his breathing uneven, every struggle of the man beneath him punctuated with ragged whispers and tender curses. Jim's lifts his hips, a heavy ache between his legs, the raw sensation burgeoning, their bodies moving in tandem.

With delicate precision, Jim rises up against Sebastian, softly joining their mouths, each press of their lips growing in its ardor until there's more teeth than lips, than tongue, the tantalizing friction cresting as they teeter just on the edge, the merciless oscillation between them becoming sporadic, hips straining as they both cry out, voices unified in a bestial sob of orgasm.

Everything is silent but for the heavy hush of their breathing and the quiet sounds of their satisfaction.

"Happy birthday, Jim," Seb murmurs, kissing softly at the bite-marks on Jim's shoulder. They lay, tangled in each other, splotches of red on the sheets around them, bodies battered and bleeding, utterly content.


End file.
